watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Backwards Actions
' Backwards Actions (#353)|next=yes|nextvideo= Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354)}} Backwards Actions was the thirteenth, and final, episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls do a challenge where they try to do an action backwards so it looks normal when the footage is rewound. This video was uploaded on July 29th, 2015 and was the 353rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls announcing that the episode will be the last for a while, they also say that they might make more depending on if the fans liked the series, to which Andrea believes that no one liked the series. They then explain the challenge they will be doing, explaining that they performed an action forward and backwards and will be watching themselves to see how it went. Andrea comments that doing the actions backward felt awkward and that it might look awkward. The first task the girls did was running, Mackenzie about to say that it should be easy, but stops herself. They watch Mackenzie's run, which the girls felt was pretty good. They then watch Andrea's run, which they also felt was good, the girls noting the faces they made whilst running. They then watch a clip of them running backwards simultaneously, which they felt was good, they also note that they bumped into each other along the way but felt that it made the clip look cool. The second task the girls did was the catwalk. Andrea doesn't have a good feeling about this as she doesn't see herself as the girly type. They watch Mackenzie's catwalk, which they felt was pretty good and loving every minute of it, Andrea liking how theatrical Mackenzie looked. They then watch Andrea's catwalk, which Andrea felt looked much better in reverse, Mackenzie also liking it and calling it the cutest thing she's ever seen. The third task the girls did was the slap, which Andrea comments that their faces are going to look bad. They watch the clip, Mackenzie noting that it looked like she dove into her face with her palm. Mackenzie felt that it was okay, but Andrea believes that it was a little off, saying that it looked like bad fighting in an old Japanese movie. The fourth task the girls did was the trip and fall, which Mackenzie in not looking forward to. They watch Mackenzie's fall, which they note that it looked like Mackenzie simply kneel and laid on the grass, Andrea commenting that the others should've sped the clip to save them some dignity. They watch Andrea's fall, both noting that Andrea is now in pants for the trip and fall. They watch the clip, which is much like Mackenzie's trip and fall, they comment on Andrea catching her phone when doing the action in reverse and call it the best part of the clip. The fifth task the girls did was an acrobatic dance, neither girls wanting to witness what they have made. They watch Mackenzie's dance, Mackenzie saying that she tried her best to remember how she did the dance in normal, Andrea noting that it was not the same dance. They watch Andrea's clip next, which Andrea is not looking forward to, they watch it and Andrea notes that she tried to remember what she did as well, especially for the final part of the dance which she got the dance right but not the move. The sixth task the girls did was the kick, they comment that they wanted to do a flying V kick, but learnt that they can't do it in reverse. They watch the clip and felt that they did a good job on the kick. The seventh task the girls did was a death scene, they watch Andrea's death scene and felt that it was good until the part of Andrea falling to the ground, Andrea saying that she should've hopped up when she did the reverse death scene. They watch Mackenzie's death scene, which they felt was good. They end the video saying that they had a great time with the series and hoped the fans liked it as well. The girls did not announce their Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode. Trivia *The backwards kick was used in a fan video that was uploaded onto the channel. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015